Clothes hanger hooks with keepers are well known. A particularly elegant prior art device is illustrated and described in Rentchler U.S. Pat. No. 2,164,941. Other examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Wolf, 3,136,019 and Palmaer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,493. The Renchler and Wolf keepers are gravity biased to an open position. The Palmaer hanger requires a long handle section, and does not utilize the weight of the clothes to clamp the keeper about a supporting rod. None of the prior art devices lends itself to graceful decoration.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a clothes hanger in which a keeper is normally biased toward a closed position, and is further biased toward that position by a load placed on it.
Another object is to provide a simple, graceful clothes hanger hook which lends itself to decoration.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawings.